A Splash of Brightness
by Icehale
Summary: Everything you see is always in black and white. Whether it be the sunset, the subway, or your mother's hair. That is, of course, until you find your other half. That special someone. Your soulmate. Rucas AU


**Icehale: So in between writing chapters for Inheritance, I've decided to write another one-shot. It's the color soulmate AU for Rucas. I hope you guys like it! Now disclaimer...Auggie! You want to do it?**

 **Auggie: Icehale doesn't own anything of Girl Meets World.**

 **Icehale: Now on with the story!**

Everything around the city was black and white.

She didn't see colors anywhere. And it was hard, considering that her parents, her best friends, and even her little brother could witness the magic of brightness.

They could see the beautiful blue of the ocean, the calming greens of trees. They were able to point out items based solely on the colors they possessed.

They could squint at the bright neon colors of the billboards in New York. They could choose to wear pastel pink sunglasses. All of the colors on an art palette were different to them and they knew it. They understood the difference.

But Riley couldn't. For all she saw was a dark and gloomy world, one with only the colors of black, white, and grey.

—

"You'll find him one day Riley, I promise," Maya encouraged. "He'll just show up one day out of the blue and you'll be stunned and in love."

"Easy for you to say," Riley grumbled. "You met Josh when you were basically a kindergartner. You didn't need to go through as much of this dark world I see."

Riley hesitated before asking a question. "How did you know it was Josh?" she asked quietly.

"I don't remember exactly, but he was just glowing, you know?" Maya tried to explain.

"I don't know, actually," Riley said, shaking her head. "Haven't found him, remember?"

"Oops, I forgot!" Maya exclaimed, biting her lip. "Sorry, that was pretty insensitive."

"It's fine Peaches," Riley sighed, glancing at her watch. "Listen, I've got to go catch the subway. Say hello to Josh, and Farkle and Smackle for me, will you?"

"Of course," Maya said, nodding. "And if you find him, just run for him right away. Don't hesitate."

"I don't know what that means, but okay," Riley assured her, wearing a smile.

—

Riding the subway was a normal experience for Riley. Maya had told her that it wasn't much different than the world Riley currently saw, so not much would taunt her with the color it could possibly have.

It took about an hour, and in that time, Riley ran through the colors that she was sure she'd have the name of when she found him. Whoever he was, anyway.

The subway was slowing to a stop and Riley was ready to get off. That was, until she saw a bright light, one she actually had to squint to see.

She saw green eyes and sandy brown hair. She saw a blue hoodie and grey shirt. Denim blue jeans and black shoes, all on this beautifully colored boy.

He had a pastel yellow glow around him, one that Riley absolutely adored. She simply couldn't tear her eyes away.

Rooted to the spot, Riley stated in awe. Was this what it was like to find your soulmate? Was it always this amazing?

Someone from behind her tapped her shoulder, understanding what had happened. "You see him, don't you?" they whispered.

"Yes," Riley breathed, glancing back to get a quick glimpse of who she was talking to.

"Then go," the girl said, pushing her towards him. "You're ready."

Riley smiled gratefully back at her. Remembering Maya's advice, she started her path towards him, not realizing that the subway had started again.

"Ah!" Riley screamed as she fell back … right into the boy's lap.

—

Lucas wasn't sure what had happened.

One minute he was waiting for his stop alone, and in the next, he had a flash of color in his eye.

Turning, he glanced at the staring girl. She was adorned in a happy purple aura, one that made him hopeful for a great future.

He saw a lavender dress and a dark purple cardigan. He saw the dark hair and the smiling face. He saw the optimism in her warm brown eyes.

She seemed to be walking towards him, and Lucas was willing to let her do so, when the subway started up again and she tripped, landing on his lap.

The moment she landed, it was as if something had changed. The scene was basically the same, but there were more shades of brown and green than black and grey. It was so dull, but so incredibly bright.

"Hi," the girl greeted, smiling widely. "I'm Riley."

"Hi," he replied, giving her an equally large smile. "I'm Lucas."

"It's so amazing, don't you think?" Riley asked breathlessly. "All of the color?"

"It is," Lucas agreed. "It's almost as amazing as you."


End file.
